Zeldas Geheimnis
by Remy-chan
Summary: Auf der Suche nach Snape trifft Lupin einen kleinen Jungen.


Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören mir nicht. Eigentlich gehört mir nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Geschichte. Größtenteils sind das hier Zitate aus Geschichten meiner lieben Freundin Patricia (Patty), an die ich mein herzlichstes Dankeschön richte. Eigentlich ist das hier auch keine richtige Geschichte, sondern nur ein Zeitvertreib. Habt Spaß und versucht nicht, auch nur eine Spur von Logik in dieser Story zu finden, es wird euch nicht gelingen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prof. Lupin lief den Korridor entlang. Mit fiebrigem Blick suchte er die Gänge ab. Wo konnte Snape nur sein? Plötzlich rutschte er aus. Unsanft ging er zu Boden. Als er sich umschaute, sah er ein Stück Papier vor seinen Füßen liegen. Er richtete sich auf, bückte sich dann wieder, hob das Blatt auf und las: „Ich möchte dich herzlich zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier im Schloss einladen. Das Fest ist in 4 Tagen und beginnt um 13.00 Uhr. Ich hoffe, du kommst. Bis bald, deine Zelda" ‚Wer war Zelda?' war sein erster Gedanke, doch dann erinnerte er sich, erinnerte sich an ihr dunkelrotes Haar, ihre schönen dunklen Augen, und vor allem ihre Brüste. "Lupin, da sind Sie ja! Ich hatte Sie schon überall gesucht!" vernahm er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Es war die Stimme eines Jungen. Lupin wirbelte herum und erblickte einen Jungen. Er hatte dunkles Haar und schaute Lupin interessiert an. Dann holte er Zeichenblock und Papier heraus und malte in Sekundenschnelle ein Bild. Es war ein Porträt seines Gegenübers und wirklich gut getroffen. „Wer bist du und was machst du hier?" fragte der Professor. „Ich bin Herr Ich-treib-mich-in-der-Nacht-mit-Mädels-rum-und- verschlaf-dann-den-halben-Tag und die Geschichte, wie ich hierher kam, ist sehr lang. Wollen sie sie wirklich hören?" „Nun, ja, Herr Ich-treib-es-mit- Mädels-und-..." „Nein, falsch, es heißt: Herr Ich-treib-mich-in-der-Nacht- mit-Mädels-rum-und-verschlaf-dann-den-halben-Tag." „Gut, dann eben so. Erzählen sie, ich bin ganz Ohr." „Nun denn, ich beginne." sagte der Junge mit dem schwarzen Haar, setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Lupin tat es ihm gleich und der Junge begann: „In einem Schnell- Imbiss, wo man Hähnchen verzehren konnte, stand ich unschlüssig herum und wusste nicht, ob ich ein Hähnchen essen sollte oder nicht. Da kam sie herein, ein junges Mädchen, etwas kräftig, aber wohlgebaut, nackenlange Haare, dunkle Augen. Keine ausgesprochene Schönheit, aber mein Blick blieb wie gefesselt an ihr hängen. Als sie bemerkte, dass ein Blick ihr überall hin folgte, schaute sie zu mir hin. Kein Lächeln, aber auch kein Abweisen. Wir schauten uns noch öfters an. Ein Hähnchen habe ich nicht mehr gegessen. Ich konnte sie nicht vergessen. Und tatsächlich, wenige Tage später sah ich sie wieder, vor einem mächtigen Bauwerk aus der Gründerzeit, der Universität, an der ich studierte, auf der anderen Straßenseite, an einer Bushaltestelle. Sie schien auch zu studieren. Als sie mich diesmal erblickte, lächelte sie gleich. Ich lächelte zurück. Das Mädchen nahm mich vollkommen gefangen. Doch plötzlich sah ich in ihren Augen etwas, das mich erschaudern ließ. Ich glaubte zu erkennen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ein junger Mann war, nur eben sehr weiblich. Überstürzt wandte ich mich ab und rannte in das mächtige Gebäude der Universität. Ich ahnte, dass sie mir folgen würde. Im Menschengetümmel des riesigen Treppenhauses hielt ich mich so gut es ging versteckt. Da entdeckte ich sie. Aufgeregt rannte sie herum, Tränen in den Augen, mit fieberhaft suchendem Blick. So sehr ich bereits in sie verliebt war, kam ich doch nicht mehr von dem Eindruck los, sie sei in Wirklichkeit ein Mann. Ich blieb in meinem Versteck, bis sie endgültig in der falschen Richtung weitersuchte. Wochen oder Monate später hatte ich herausbekommen, dass sie natürlich nur ein junges Mädchen und kein verkappter junger Mann war. Die Gefühle für sie zehrten mich auf. Ich hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Eines Tages dann, abermals in dem riesigen Treppenhaus, hinter irgendeinem Info-Stand, sah ich sie wieder. Zögernd ging ich auf sie zu. Als sie mich erblickte, lachte sie nur ganz kurz kopfschüttelnd in sich hinein und ignorierte mich. Dann sah ich, wie sie jemanden innig umarmte. Gut, dass ich in diesem Moment erwachte und verdutzt in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers blickte." „Und was hat das mit deinem Auftauchen hier zu tun?" fragte Lupin etwas verduzt. „Nichts," entgegnete der Junge, „ich erzähle die Geschichte nur so furchtbar gern." Dann richtete der Junge sich auf und lief davon. Seinen wahren Namen würde Lupin nie erfahren, so dachte er. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern hielt der Junge an, kritzelte etwas auf seinen Block, riss das Blatt heraus und ließ es fallen. Dann rannte er weiter. Lupin schritt langsam zu dem Blatt, hob es auf und sah das Porträt und darüber die Worte ‚Mein Name ist Tracy, aber nachts heiße ich Zelda, trage eine Perücke, farbige Kontakt-Linsen und einen ausgestopften BH. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns an meinem Geburtstag im Schloss.' „Bist du schwul oder was?!" rief Lupin hinter dem Jungen her, doch dieser war schon verschwunden. 


End file.
